gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life ist ein Song aus der neunten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Neue Welten, und wird von Quinn und Sam mit Mercedes, Santana und den New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Nachdem Emma ihn darauf hinweist, dass seine Songliste zu vorhersehbar ist und der Glee Club voll von Talenten ist, entscheidet Will, dass Quinn und Sam ein Duett singen sollten, da sie die Gewinner des Duette-Wettkampfs waren. Das Original stsammt von Bill Medley und Jennifer Warners aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Dirty Dancing" aus dem Jahr 1987. Charts Lyrics New Directions-Mädchen: Oooo... Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: Now I've, Had the time of my life No, I've never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn mit New Directions harmonierend: 'Cause I've, Had the time of my life, And I owe it all to you Sam (New Directions-Mädchen): I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone, To stand by me (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn (New Directions-Mädchen): We saw the writing on the wall, As we felt this magical fantasy (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Beide (New Directions-Mädchen): Now with passion in our eyes, There's no way we could disguise it secretly (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) So we take each other's hand, 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember! Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: You're the one thing, Sam mit New Directions-Jungs: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of) '''Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: So I'll tell you something, Beide: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love!) Because! '''Beide mit New Directions: I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth And I owe it all to you Sam: Hey, baby! Quinn (New Directions-Mädchen): Hey, baby! With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Sam (mit New Directions-Jungs): So we'll (just let it go) (Don't be afraid to lose control), no (New Directions-Mädchen: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) Quinn (mit New Directions-Mädchen): Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, ("Stay with me tonight") (Sam: '''Stay with me!) '''Sam (mit New Directions-Jungs): Just remember! (You're the one thing,) Quinn mit New Directions-Mädchen: I can't get enough of (New Directions: I can't get enough of) Sam mit New Directions-Jungs: So I'll tell you something Beide: This could be love (New Directions: This could be love!) Because! Beide mit New Directions (New Directions): (Mercedes: I've had! Yeah!) I've had the time of my life No, I never, felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth, And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've (I've) had the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (Every open door) 'Til I found the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth!) And I owe it all to you New Directions: Ba bum bum ba bum bum ba bum bum ba bum bum! Sam mit New Directions harmonierend (Quinn): Now I've, (I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you! (New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!) Beide mit New Directions (Mercedes): (mit Santana: 'I've had!) the time of my life (Of my life!) No, I never felt this way before ('Santana mit New Directions: Never felt this way!) Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear) It's the truth (It's the truth!) And I (mit Mercedes: owe it all to you) Quinn mit New Directions: 'Cause I've had the time of my life, (Sam: Had time of my life!) And I've searched through (mit Mercedes: every open door) (New Directions: Every open door) Beide mit New Directions: 'Til I found (Santana: 'Til I found!) The truth (Mercedes: The truth) And I owe it all to (mt Mercedes und Santana: you!) Mercedes und Santana mit New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Sam (Quinn): Now I've (I've) had (New Directions: Oooo...) Beide: The time of my life Trivia *Das ist Laurens erste Performance als Mitglied der New Directions. Videos thumb|left|300px [[Datei:GLEE - Full Performance of (I've Had) The Time of My Life from Special Education|thumb|300px]] thumb|left|300px thumb|300px I've Had) The Time of My Life I've Had) The Time of My Life Kategorie:Songs New Directions I've Had) The Time of My Life I've Had) The Time of My Life Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Sectionals